


What He Said

by One_Small_Writer



Category: Little White Lie (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, Light Angst, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26578507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Small_Writer/pseuds/One_Small_Writer
Summary: Tanya was no longer the girlfriend of Toby Phillips, but she didn't care.All she could think about was what Duder said to her, and now she just needs to find out if he meant it. (That, and admit she has a bit of a crush on him)
Relationships: Tanya Freemont/Duder Reese
Kudos: 3





	What He Said

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh, my guilty pleasure ship. I love these two.

It’s official. Tanya Freemont is no longer the girlfriend of Toby Phillips.

Mere hours after she’d ran from the Resse’s house he’d called to break up with her. He apologized profusely for leading her on the past few months and confessed his crush on Sami. 

She hung up on him.

She knew she should’ve have seen this coming. All the signs were there, she was just living in denial. Quitting the band before she did to join Sami’s, the sneaking off, the constant glances, the lack of time Toby’d been spending with her the past few months, singing that stupid song… All the signs were there, but Tanya was too caught up in her mind and inner turmoils to see them.

The worst part about it though was that she didn’t care. Well, she cared and was mad, maybe a little sad, but not about the breakup. She was more hurt about the lying and cheating than no longer being with Toby.

If all of this had happened a few months ago she would’ve been devastated, heartbroken. She would’ve thrown a fit, screamed, and cried and not come out of her room for days, but now, as bad as it sounded, she almost felt...relieved. Because for the past few months, ever since she found herself a member of Reese's Pieces, she’d started to fall for Duder. Hard.

She knew that made her just as bad as Toby, she was doing exactly what he did, just minus acting upon it, and that made her feel awful. She’d tried so hard to ignore her feelings, to repress them, and just get rid of them, but she just couldn’t anymore. Especially after what Duder said to her the night before on the deck.

The only good thing to come out of that stupid party was Duder. The way he spoke to her like she was the only girl in the world, that at that moment nothing else but her mattered, caused something in her to shift, to click. The way he stared directly into her eyes even after she tried to look away. His kind words, reassuring her that too at least someone she was more than just the head bitch on a downward spiral, more than just the hot one. To him, she was so much more than all that.

She knew if she didn’t leave when she did she would've kissed him right there and then, but not wanting to be an even worse person than she already was, she broke the spell. She broke the spell and ran away from Duder, the only person who made her feel important in the past few months to go be with Toby. Not that Toby wanted anything to do with her, he was busy swapping spit with Sami.

She left the one good thing in her life alone on the deck after he poured his soul out to her to go to her boyfriend who was cheating on her. What had her life become?

Everything was falling apart. She’d hit somebody with a car, firstly and most importantly, and not only that, but she’d lost everyone. Duder probably hated her, if not for the day before then for what she did, there’s no way Sami wouldn’t’ve told him. Sami  _ knew _ and also probably hated her, all her old friends wanted nothing to do with her anymore and Toby was with Sami. Even Jim probably hated her now, not that she was particularly close to him anyway, but either Duder or Sami would say something about her and she’d lose him too.

Everyone hated her. There was no uncertainty about it. She’d hit somebody with her car and everyone hated her. She hated life.

Tears prickling in her eyes, she flopped backward onto her bed, staring up at the ceiling. Ever since she’d gotten home Duder’s words had been running through her head. All those things he said… no one had said that about her before.

Well, sure, Toby had  _ said  _ them, but not with the sincerity Duder had. Duder said it like he truly meant it like he was surer about that than anything else in the world.

Wow, she liked him, and she needed to do something about it, or at the very least make sure he didn’t hate her. She didn’t know what she’d do with herself if he hated her. They had school the next day, she could talk to him then. Her mind made up, she rolled over in an attempt to get some sleep.

The next morning, she woke up much earlier than she normally did, the unsettled thoughts racing through her brain making it unable to sleep any longer. She’d certainly be lying if she said she wasn’t anxious for the day ahead of her, for more reasons than one.

She got up and got ready, leaving much earlier than she needed to. Arriving almost forty minutes early, she went to her locker and unloaded her stuff, trying to ignore the eyes of the students already there (God she hoped they didn’t know), before walking down the hallway she knew Duder’s locker was in, sitting precariously on the windowsill. 

She knew it probably wasn’t a good idea to do this first thing in the morning, but she just couldn’t wait anymore.

After a while, Duder came down the hall, Sami beside him, and ignoring the way her heart hammered and how she started to feel a little sick as she saw Sami, she pushed herself up on alarmingly shaky legs and rushed over to him.

“Duder, hi. Can I talk to you quickly?” She asked.

Duder blinked, shocked, before nodding. “Uhh, yeah, sure. Outside?” He questioned.

Tanya nodded, and they walked out one of the side doors leading into the courtyard.

“So, what do you wanna talk about?” He shifted uncomfortably on his feet.

“Quite a lot actually, but I’ve gotta ask you one thing first, just to clear up everything before all the other stuff,” Tanya sucked in a breath, “Do you hate me?” She rushed out, closing her eyes tightly.

“What? Why would, why would I ever hate you?” He exclaimed, his voice loud.

Tanya let out a sigh of relief. “Because of yesterday. I ran off, and trust me, I feel awful about it, and just, uh, I’m sorry,” She said, looking down with burning cheeks.

“Oh, that’s okay. I was probably a bit intense anyway, so yeah. I’m sorry too,” He laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

“No, you didn’t do anything wrong. You were sweet. Did you mean it?” She asked quietly, her voice small and vulnerable. 

“What?”

“Did you mean what you said last night? At the party?”

His eyes were wide, and a blush spread across her face, “Of course I did! Tanya, you are the most beautiful person I know. You’re gorgeous and smart and funny and pretty much every other good word out there. I meant every word I said,” He said, his voice sure and sincere. 

“Thank you,” Tanya smiled, suddenly shy, “This is going to sound weird after what you just said, but Toby and I broke up last night.”

Duder’s face lit up, but he quickly masked it with a look of concern. “Oh, I’m sorry. Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. We weren’t working anyway. But that’s actually part of what I wanted to talk to you about. I just want you to know that I sort of have a crush on you, and it isn’t just because of yesterday. I’ve liked you for a while and before now I couldn’t exactly do anything about it. But now I can, and I just did. So yeah, that’s what I wanted to say.”

She looked up to him, and his expression was unreadable. They were silent, and Tanya started to panic. “Duder?” She questioned.

“Really?” He breathed, a wide smile on his face and eyes alight with happiness.

Tanya giggled. “Yes, really.”

“You can, you can say no to this if you want, but would it be okay if I kissed you?” He was more confident than he usually was, by quite a lot, but how could he not be? Tanya Freemont just admitted she liked him. If that wasn’t a confidence booster than what was?

“Yeah.” She went up on her toes, and slowly their lips connected, the kiss soft and sweet.

They pulled away, both of them smiling like idiots, and leaned their foreheads together. For once, for the first time in months, everything felt right in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I really love writing Tanya, she's such a deep, complex, interesting character. I hope she sorted herself out in the end.


End file.
